new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruhi
Haruhi is the main character of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya series, being the leader of a group searching for supernatural entities. She's the 27th fighter in the OG Lawl. Entrance - Door Lock Haruhi enters through a door, then makes sure to lock it before dealing with her opponents. Specials Standard B - Mikuru Haruhi summons Mikuru onto the battlefield. If an opponent gets close in-front of Mikuru, they'll get turned on (stunned) as Mikuru runs away and sits for a few seconds. The turn-on stuns opponents for longer if they have a higher horniness. Pressing A near her has her walk forward a bit, and Pressing B has Haruhi grope Mikuru's breasts, sending a shockwave of a "stunning" turn-on forward. Mikuru only dies from falling off a ledge, in which Haruhi will have to wait a while before summoning her again. Side B - Photo Rape If Haruhi presses Side-B near Mikuru, Haruhi kicks her forward. If she lands on an opponent, the opponent gets stunned (Less so if the fighter has a high weirdness). Haruhi also takes a picture of them for "potential evidence", which halves the opponent's damage towards her until Haruhi gets hit hard enough to lose the photo. Up B - Nagato Nagato appears in a random location on screen, dealing a bit of damage to the touch. While she is present, she makes Haruhi float for 3 seconds or until B is released. Haruhi never notices her. Down B - Aliens! While Haruhi becomes fascinated by a book about aliens, Koizumi will appear behind her, throwing a fireball diagonally upwards. Haruhi never notices him. Final Smash - Upset Haruhi gives off an upset "AHM", as a Closed Giant appears on one side of the stage. Touching it will deal mass damage, and it occasionally attempts to punch opponents. If nobody gets KOed in 20 seconds, everybody loses a stock as the battle continues on a random stage, much like La Caída de un Meteorito. Taunts Note: her taunts are in Japanese. *Side Taunt: She flips her hair. *Down Taunt: She gives a thumbs up and screams "No Problem!" *Up Taunt: "I'll tell, that the whole club was planning on fucking her!" Victory Options and Lose Pose *Victory #1: Haruhi continuously gropes Mikuru. *Victory #2: Haruhi jumps onto Mikuru and bites her ear. *Victory #3: Haruhi tackles Mikuru down. *Lose: Haruhi holds her head in frustration as a giant appears behind her. Victory Theme Part of the song "Oi Oi" from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Character Description Haruhi Suzumiya is the female high school student protagonist of the Haruhi Suzumiya series. She shows quite a disdain to anything "normal" or "ordinary", and typically favors anything surreal or unnatural, like time travelers, aliens or espers. She is the leader and founder of the SOS Brigade, a club promoting her ideals in which she rules with an iron fist. While smart, athletic and beautiful, she's also headstrong and eccentric. She also has god-like powers to manipulate reality to her hearts content. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Haruhi kicks forward. *Up tilt - Haruhi kicks upward. *Down tilit - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Haruhi delivers a kick and a small punch. *Up smash - Haruhi unleashes a combo of kicks upwards. This propels her and any trapped opponent in the air. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec Snake: ... That girl won't talk with me 'cause I'm ordinary! She asks if I know any aliens, time travelers, or espers. Give me a break! Otacon: Actually, I am an extraterrestrial. (Mei Ling appears) Mei Ling: Time Travel. (Wild Colonel appears) Colonel: I am an esper. But my powers don't work here. 'Snake: '... Role in The Subspace Emissary Haruhi makes her first appearance in Camp of Stars alongside her ufologist bro, Jaime Maussan. In Camp of Stars, a running Haruhi and a slowly walking Jaime Maussan approach an empty field. Haruhi complains about Jaime's slow speed, as they are inclined to find more Extraterrestrial activity and evidence. Luckily for them, they find a stranded and ranting Toon Pyron. If Haruhi is chosen and defeats Pyron, she will tell Jaime to gather the evidence, stating she did all the work apprehending them. However, Carlos Trejo snags the trophified Pyron, calling Maussan a fraud and Haruhi a whore. After fighting off some of his bikers, the ufologist duo sets off on a motorcycle trail against Trejo. Trivia *As stated in the moveset's intro, Haruhi is the first "breasted" and anime character to represent YouTube Poop in Lawl. *She is also the first non-sprited, non-tag team female character introduced in OG Lawl. *Haruhi is also one of the four characters to not show her full name. In this case, Chincherrinas left out her last name, Suzumiya, and just put Haruhi, her first name. The other characters are Zoolander, whose first name, Derek, is left out, Aya, whose last name, Drevis, is also left out, and Weird Al, who's last name, Yankovic, is left out, and Sheev, whose last name, Palpatine, is left out. Video Category:Playable Character Category:The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Category:Lawl Category:Female Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sorta-Human Category:Japanese Category:00's Category:Light Category:Hit n' Run Category:The Frollo Show Category:Post-Frollo Summer Category:Youtube Poop Category:Starter Character Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Paranormal Investigators